Maria Vs The WereWolf Clan
by WingsOfMemory
Summary: As Maria learns of a Werewolf Clan that wants to destroy her,this Pumpkin Princess has to find a way to defeat the clan or else it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in Halloweentown. Everybody in town was already asleep,except for a young skeleton girl named Maria Skellington.She hadn't been able to sleep for 3 straight days from mysterious wolf howls at night."Maybe I walk to Spiral Hill will clear my mind."Maria said as she slipped out of her pj's and into her red shirt and black jeans.

She quietly walked downstairs,trying not to make any sound to wake her parents or her sister up,and crept out of the house very quick. Maria walked through the streets of Town Square all the way to the Graveyard.

As she walked through the gravestones,Zero,the Skellington family dog,flew out of his grave and straight towards to Maria. "Hello boy."said Maria as she stroked his head.Maria had always loved Zero as company ever since she was alittle baby skeleton.

A hour had pasted,as Maria played with Zero until the Town Hall's bell was ringing the time 2'o clock in the morning.

"Oh man!It's 2 o'clock!I better get home before Father calls a search party!"Maria said as she gave Zero a pat on the head and started to ran towards the Manor.

As Maria ran through Town Square,something or someone bumps right into her.

"I'm so sorry miss,I didn't see where I was going."said the stranger.

"No I'm sorry,"Maria said,"I was in a rush to get home that I didn't see you...what's your name?"

"Mike's my name.Mike Wolfsbane."

"My name's Maria.Maria Skellington."

"Skellington!?It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."Mike said as he bowed in front of Maria

"Don't call me "Your highness","Maria said,"Just call me Maria."

"Oh,okay your...I mean Maria."Mike said as he started to blush.

"Thank you Mike."Maria said as he face also started to blush.

Then both Mike and Maria glanced at the Town Hall's clock,almost striking 15 minutes to 2:30.

"I better go before my parents find out I'm gone."Maria said.

"Yeah,my parents are strick too,they hate it when I don't come home at the crack of dawn.It was great meeting you Maria."Mike said as he took Maria's hand and kissed it.

"Same here."Maria said as her face was red like a hot pepper.

As soon as they both said their goodbyes,Maria started walking up the stairs to the Manor as she looked at the hand Mike kissed."I can't wait to tell Suz about what just happened."Maria said to herself as she quietly walked iniside the Manor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Suz you shouldn't have seen him! He was so cute!"Maria said as Suz was looking for a book on her parents bookshelf.

"Did you manage to find out where he lives."Suz said as Maria said,"Nope. I was about too,but-"Maria trailed off as her face started to turn red.

"-but you were nervous.Weren't you?"Suz said,finishing Maria's sentence.

"NO!I just didn't have enough time to ask him."Maria said as the red on her face started to fade away.

"Right."said Suz as she tried all her might to reach the specific book,even with her magic, she couldn't even get it.

"Hey Suz,I can get that book for ya."Maria said as she started to climb up the bookcase with her spider like abilities.

As soon as Maria reached the top,she looked around to find the book,but something caught Maria's eye.She pulled an old,mysterious book out of the shelf.The book was alittle ripped and the pages inside were almost the color of the moon.She looked on the side and front of the book that had a strange old fashion language.Maria placed the book under her arm as she started to climb down the shelf.

As Maria reached the ground,she said to Suz,"Hey Suz,do you know what it says on the side of this old book I found."Then she gave the book to Suz as she examined it.

"It saids "Villians of Halloweentown"The writing is in a language that's for advanced Witches and Warlocks."Suz said as she gave the book back to Maria. translated the mysterious writing.

"Villians of Halloweentown."Maria thought as she opened the book.

On each and every page had a different villian.From the mysterious Phantom to Oogie Boogie to Barkis Bittern to O'Malley,told the history how they became villians,powers,weapons,and weaknesses.As Maria turned the next page,her eyes began to glow the shade of gold.

"Maria,are you okay?Maria????"Suz said as she noticed her friend's eyes glow as she tried to get Maria out of the strange trance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria looked around her surroundings,wondering where she was.The place was pitch black,except for the glow of an golden moon.

"Where am I?"Maria thought as she heard a strange noise behind her.She turns around and sees a werewolf with glowing yellow eyes staring at her.

"Oh my."Maria said as she started to run away from the wolf,but it was no use.The werewolf was charging at Maria ready to attack,then a lightning bolt striked the wolf,leaving him on the ground,still alive.

Maria turned around to where the lightning bolt came from and see's that it was skeleton that looked just like her Father.

"Dad?"Maria thought as she watched the mysterious skeleton and the werewolf fight.The skeleton used his magic,while the wolf tred to take a bite out of him.

"As soon as you're out of the way,I will rule Halloweentown as the new Pumpkin King!"the werewolf said as he started to charge for his final attack.

"You'll never have the crown as long as I'm alive!"the mysterious skeleton said as he used his magic to place a curse on the werewolf.After the blast hit the wolf,a red thunderbolt like scar appeared over his right eye.As the wolf tried to get closer to the King,he started to feel pain inside of him.

"What did you do to me!"said the wolf still in pain.

"It's a curse that protects royal family members from evil villains.Even if the villian comes to the royal family,they'll start to feel pain inside them until they're double dead.But it won't work on the first Pumpkin Princess of Halloweentown."The King said as he started to walk away and towards Maria.

"Jason Skellington!I will return when the first Pumpkin Princess has her deathday and crowning."the werewolf said as he walked into the darkness and disappeared.

"Can you please tell me what just happened here!"Maria said with a curious look on her face.

"Maria,it seems you managed to find that book that I made."Jason said as Maria was in shock.

"How did you know my name?"

"Because I have the power to see into the future and I managed to put a spell in the book so you can be able to watch this battle."

"So you're just a magic illusion."

"Yes and this message is to prepare you for the battle against the WereWolf Clan"

"Prepare?But how can I defeat them?"

"Get your friends and family to help you."

"But how do I break the curse?Is there a cure or a reverse spell?"

"There is a cure,but a family member,very close to you,will tell you the cure very soon."

"But my deathday and the crowning is only 10 days away!I need it now!"

"Be paticent Maria.The time will come when you defeat the Clan.Now you must go,this illusion is almost over.Good luck Maria."said Jason as he started to disappear.

"No wait!"Maria said as she started to hear Suz's voice as the gold moon started to glow bright,blinding Maria. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria's eyes returned to normal as the book fell out of her hands and hit the ground.

"Are you okay Maria?"Suz said as she picked the book up from the ground as Maria shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine Suz,I had a magic vision from that book about the past of the First Pumpkin King."Maria said as Suz gave the book back to her friend.

"A magic vision?That hasn't happened in a very long time.They don't teach us that at magic school becuase the teachers' say that the spell for it hasn't been used for years since witches and warlocks can just go back or forth in time with Time Travel Spells."Suz said as Maria turned to the page she stopped on.

"Well,maybe it was done way before witches and warlocks made the Time Travel Spells."Maria said as she scanned through the page,trying to find a clue.

"You're right.But Maria,what was that vision about anyway?"Suz said as she waited for Maria to answer.

"I couldn't really describe the vision Suz,but all I know is that this WereWolf Clan is tryng to make me double dead on October 11th.My birthday and crowning.And there are only two things to defeat them.A spell to break the curse and my friends and family to help me."Maria said as Suz's face was in shock.

"Whoa.But is there a way to break the curse?"

"There is Suz,but he told me a family member very close to me,will tell me how the break the curse.I think I'm gonna need some help to fight them."

"Agreed.You get help,while I look through the book for some answers.I'll call you when I found something.And I'll help you face that Clan."Suz said as she took the book out of Maria's hands and started to read.

"Thanks Suz."Maria said as she saw the clock read 5pm

"No prob.That's what friends do."

"Yup,just what friends do.See you later Suz."Maria said as she walked out of Suz's house as Suz said"See ya and be careful!

As soon as Maria got outside,she thought,"Maybe an old friend of mine will give me the supplies I need.And I hope I can see Mike again to tell him my plan."

Then Maria walked down the street,with hope that she and her friends will defeat the WereWolf Clan. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Maria walked out of Skellington Manor and went to the darkest parts of town.

Maria knew she had to have some weapons to fight the Clan.She was good with a sword,but that wasn't good enough.And she knew a friend to supplie her with weapons.

Maria had known her since she was just a baby skeleton.She would always take care of her and her little sister Ash when Jack and Sally went out.Maria could remember the swords that she had and her friend was the one who taught her to sword fight when Ash was sent to the Human World at the age of 3.

Maria arrived on the front steps of The Black Angel's Sword Shop and opened the door.

"Angel?Are you here?"Maria said as she walked inside as Angel came out from the back.

"Maria,it's been sometime hasn't it?"Angel said as she held a beautiful tiger sword in her hands as she placed it on the shelf in the front window and then walked back to Maria.

"Yeah,it has.But I came here fo-"

"For some help to battle the Werewolf Clan."

"You knew didn't you."

"I know everything Maria and that's why I made this just for you."

Angel went to the front counter and pulled out a beautiful crown in her hands

"A crown?That's the one that's supoosed to be used for my crowning."Maria said as looked at the crown in Angel's hands.

"It is.Your Father told me to make it for you,so I did and I added something to it."Angel said as she touched the craved pumpkin on top of the crown as it transformed into a sword.

"WHOA!That's amazing!"Maria said as she took the sword and examine it to see how it was.

"I call it the Blade Crown and it looks like you love it don't you?"Angel said as Maria gave the sword back to her friend.

"I love it!Thank you so much Angel.This is gonna surprise them for sure!"

"No problem,but you can't use it until the crowning.Got it?"

"Got it!And will you be one of my guards?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you Angel.See you later!"Maria said as she walked out of the shop as Angel had a smile on her face.

"She's very brave,but soon in the future,she might lose someone very close to her in the near future."Angel said to herslelf as she turned the sword back into the crown and walked into the back of her store. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightfall had come to the town as Maria was walking home from Angel's Swordshop.

"I hope I know how to break the WereWolf Clan's curse soon."Maria thought as she walked pasted the town's fountain.

As Maria arrived home,she was bumped by her sister Ash as the both of them layed on the ground,rubbing their heads.

"Ash,where are you going?"Maria said as she helped her sister up from the ground.

"I'm running away again Maria.Jack wants me to use my magic for Halloween.But I couldn't,he wants me to use my magic to do everything."Ash said as she try to walked away from her sister,but her arm was grabbed by Maria.

"Ash please you need to help me.I'm in grave danger."Maria said as Ash looked at her sister's face to see her eyes filled with tears and sadness.

"What kind of danger are you talking about?"

"Serious danger and it's a long story."

"I got time.Let's go somewhere where Jack won't find us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's everything I know so far."Maria said as Ash took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The two sisters were in Ash's home anyway from home,a cloud house in the sky(yes,it's true,Ash sometimes go here to relax or get away from Jack).

"Maria...I...I know hot to break the curse."Ash said as her sister was in shock.

"How did you know?"Maria said as Ash took another sip from her hot chocolate.

"Well,a few weeks ago,I asked Suz's Father,Mr.Elroy,if I could borrow a book called "Villians Of Halloweentown" since I was researching more info about a certain villian I face.I got the book and when I was reading it,I stopped on a page when everything went strange.I had a vision from the past and our past ancestor,Jason Skellington,told me everything and the way to break the curse.When the vision was over,I telepported the book back to Suz's house on the topshelf of a bookcase and I kept it a secret."

"What is it?"

"Alright I'm getting to it!The only way to break the curse is to kiss a member of the clan that doesn't want to become like them on the day of the crowning,which it's in a few more days from now."

"But do you know who it is Ash?"

"I don't know but the last name of the WereWolf Clan is Wolfsbane."

Maria became speechless and scared after hearing her new friend's last name out of her sister's mouth.

"It can't be,it just can't!"Maria thought to herself as Ash said,"Maria it's getting late,best for us to get some sleep."

"Yeah,I need that.But Ash,think you can be one of my guards?"

"Of course,what are sisters for."

"Thanks sis,much appreciated."

Then Ash and Maria left the cloud hangout and back to Skellington Manor.

That night,Maria couldn't sleep a wink since she kept thinking about what her sister said and about Mike.

"Mike can't be part of the Clan,then again,I should ask him tomorrow.He lives somewhere by the graveyard when I saw him walk in there when we said good bye to each other.Then tomorrow I'm gonna find him and ask him if he's part of the Clan."Maria thought as she gave a small yawn and closed her eyes,falling asleep.

Then Maria closed her eyes and sleeped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day,Maria had skipped breakfast to go to the graveyard to find Mike.

"I hope Ash isn't right."Maria thought to herself as she sat by a tombstone with the letter's of "DJ Ackle"

Maria looked around the graveyard and saw no one around but herself,except for a couple ghosts on the other side,talking with each other.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while."Maria said as she took out her sketchpad and a pencil,and started to draw,waiting for Mike to appear.

-------------------------------------------

8 hours had pasted as the Town Hall's Bell striked 9'o clock at night"Looks like he's not coming in tonight.Might as well go home."Maria said as she gave a small yawn and placed her sketchpad and pencil back into her backpack as she swung it over her shoulder.

As she started to walk,she heard a wolf howling,and it was real close to her.She looked towards Spiral Hill and noticed two werewolf's starting to come out.

"Oh no."Maria said as she ran more nto the graveyard and hid behind one of the tallest tombstones.Maria peak out to see a pack a werewolve's with one with a red thunder bolt marking over it's right eye.The Leader.

"It's them.Now's my change to-"Maria trailed off as a hand covered over her mouth as she was pulled back behind the tombstone.The person removed their hand over Maria's mouth as she saw who it was, her friend Mike.

"Mike?"

"It's me and you shouldn't be here Maria.Those werewolf's are looking for me."

"But Mike,I need to tell you what those werewolf's are-"

"Planning for October 11th?"

"How did you know...Mike,please tell me you're not one of them!"

"I am one of them,but I'm not like them.They're trying to take over your Father's crown and make sure you're double dead.Me,I'm trying to stop them from the inside."

"So you're good after all."

"Yup,but you need to get out of here before they find you.When I leave with them,I'll give you a signal and then you go,okay?"

"Got it,but Mike."

"Yes Maria?"

"There's this Party the town's throwing for me on the 10th,and I was hoping if you would come as my date for the party."

"Of course,I love to come."

Then Mike kissed Maria on the cheek as he walked out behind the tombstone and towards the WereWolf Clan.

Maria heard Mike talking to the werewolf's as she heard one howl,saying let's go.Then she looked out and saw Mike give her a good-bye look aka the signal.Maria nodded as she started to run out of the graveyard and back into town.

"I hope Mike was telling me the truth that he was good and not evil...I hope." Maria thought as she entered the house. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days have pasted and it is now October 10th, a day before Maria's crowning. The whole town was prepared as they were all dressed up for Maria's Party at Town Hall.

Maria was in her room as she gazed out her window and saw everyone in town dressed as she gave a sad sigh.

"I don't see Mike anywhere in the crowd. Maybe he was lying all along." Maria thought as she walked over to her closet and pulled out her beautiful red gown with matching gloves.

"You're gonna be the life of the party Maria!" Blackie the spider said as she swung her web onto Maria's bed as Maria got dressed

"Yeah I know." Maria said as she pulled the gloves up to her skeleton elbows as she sat on the bed neck to Blackie as she crawled up Maria's hand onto her arm.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm sure Mike will be there. He promised remember?" Blackie said as Maria placed her pet spider on her desk.

"I know Blackie, I know. I'll see you when I get back." Maria said as she placed her hair into a ponytail and walked out of her room as Blackie waved good bye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Town Hall was decked up as Maria and her family entered through the doors. Inside was a beautiful dance floor with the Halloween Town playing it's tune. Ash wore a beautiful wolf dress as Jack wore his Pumpkin King attire and Sally wearing a beautiful black gown.

Maria was just glancing around to find Mike as Suz swung her arm over her friends shoulder as she wore a beautiful blue dress.

"Hey Maria, I managed to find something of that Clan from the book. It said that-" Suz was trailed off as Maria said, "I know Suz, Ash told me."

"About the last name? That wasn't what I was about to say. I was about to say that Jason Skellington had a ring that protected his wife called The Ring Of Protection. And I know who has the ring now."

"Who?"

"Your friend Toca and she's right over there with Skye."

Suz pointed over to Skye as she managed to catch Toca and gave the Mayor his hat back.

"Next time Toca, DON'T steal the Mayor's hat!" Skye said as Toca jumped onto Skye's head.

"Hey, I can't help it. I love the Mayor's hat!" Toca said happily as Maria walked towards her friends.

"Hey Toca! Hey Skye! How are you guys enjoying the party?" Maria said as Toca said, "We're doing alright Maria!"

"The party's going great! Except for Toca trying to steal the Mayor's hat." Skye said as she gave a glare to Toca.

"Like I said before I can't help it! I'm a fan girl of him after all."

"We know Toca. Anyways, my friend Suz told me you had a ring Toca? " Maria said as Toca nodded happily and said, "Yup! I bought it at the Town's Magic Shop and they said it was called The Ring of Protection.Why?"

"Well, you see, there's this WereWolf Clan about to make me double dead tomorrow and Suz said if I had the ring, it might protect me from the blasts."

"That's terrible." Both Skye and Toca said at the same time as Toca said, "I'll give you the ring and we're gonna help you defeat them. No one messes with my friends!"

"Count me in as well." Skye said as Toca gave Maria the ring as she placed it on her ring finger.

"Thanks guys." Maria said as Skye and Toca said, "No prob!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours pasted by as Maria tried to enjoy her party but couldn't. She sat a reserved table for her family as she watched couples on the dance floor dance, including her parents.

"Mike isn't coming." Maria said to herself as she got up and walked towards a secret hiding place.

She walked down the hall and saw many paintings of past Pumpkin Kings and one spot for her when her time comes, maybe. She removed her Father's portrait off the wall to reveal a hidden door going to a balcony. She walked onto the balcony and sat on a marble bench and gazed at the stars.

"Oh past kings, what am I to do. That Clan will strike tomorrow and Mike……. I'm not sure if I trust him or not. Oh please past kings, give me a sign to help me in my time of need." Maria said as she pleaded to the past kings that her Father once told her that the past kings were watching over her. No sign appeared and Maria gave a small sigh. Then she heard a noise coming from the roof. She sat up and turned around to see glowing eyes staring at her. She tried to run, but the creature jumped in front of her revealing to be a werewolf. She looked at the wolf and noticed it was different from the werewolf's she saw the other night. It had white fur and it had pitch black eyes and it looked happy to see her.

"Mike?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mike? Is that really you?" Maria said as she bent down and looked at the wolf. The wolf's expression was happy and sad as the wolf stepped back a few steps as Maria stood up from the ground. A bright, white light, surround the wolf as Maria closed her eyes from the brightness. As the light disappeared, Maria opened her eyes to see Mike in a white tux, standing in front of her.

"Maria, I'm sorry I'm late. "Mike said as he walked over to Maria, but she turned away from him.

"Yeah right. You can't care about me at all! You just want me double dead just like your Clan wanted!" Maria said as she was about to walk back inside when Mike grabbed her arm.

"I don't want that remember? I was telling the truth that day to you. I'm not like them."

"How am I sure you're not lying to me know?"

"Just listen…to this song I wrote just for you."

A beautiful tune came from the party inside as Maria took Mike's hand as the two of them started to dance to with each other as Maria listened to Mike's song.

Mike-

There are things in life you'll learn and

In time you'll see

Cause out there somewhere

It's all waiting

If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide

It will be all right

You'll see, trust me

I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place

somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey

All you'll see is darkness

Out there somewhere daylight finds you

If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide

It will be all right

You'll see, trust me

I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place

somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change

There's a meaning in everything

And you will find all you need

There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place

somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

Then the two of them kissed under the beautiful moonlit moon, embracing together from their dance as they sat on the marble bench.

"Mike…I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I didn't know you could write a song that beautiful." Maria said as she placed her hand over Mike's hand.

"It's alright Maria, I should have come here earlier and escort you to the party. And yeah, I'm a writer. Writing poetry, stories, or songs helps me relax." Mike said as the two of them blushed as the Town Hall's Bell strike 11 o'clock PM.

"Better get ready for tomorrow."

"And I'll be there for you Maria. I'll make sure I'll protect you from the Clan at no cost."

"And I'll do the same for you as well."

Then the two of them kissed good night as Mike walked back to the graveyard as Maria walked back home, both prepared for the battle tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

On the Town Hall's roof, Angel sat there the whole time, watching Maria dance with Mike as he sang to her.

"If Maria can protect the one she loves, then her future will change of losing her love." 


End file.
